


Ready

by orphan_account



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person smutty PWP about obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

"I am ready, my king," the soft voice whispers. I look at the man who is perched on all fours on the bed, looking straight ahead, quivering only slightly. He controls himself well. He might be rewarded for that.

I circle the bed, his eyes following me, though his head turns not an inch.

"Ready?" I ask. "You come to your king in this state of readiness?" I reach out and run a hand down the smooth skin, starting at his shoulder and ending at his hip. That simple stroke makes him half-hard, a jump of his cock off the bed. He closes his mouth, but I know him; that was a moan he surpressed.

"When I enter you, I want you to come, to cry out my name. Are you ready for that? You must be prepared."

I complete my circle and stand behind him once more. I push his knees farther apart, giving me access to his balls, his cock resting on the coverlet. I reach in and fondle him, and he lacks the control to keep himself still. His back arches and he drops his pelvis to rest the weight of his balls more firmly in my hands.

"You are not even oiled. This is a travesty."

"I am sorry, my king. I didn't-"

"I don't wish to hear your excuses."

I leave him there, trembling now, and walk through the chambers to the harem. Most of the girls and eunuchs are asleep, but not Bagoas. Of course not, precious Bagoas. I crook my finger at him and he launches himself off his pillows to come and stand before me.

"Bring your oils. You must ready him." Bagoas's eyes grow large and he swallows. After the slightest of hesitations, he bows and returns to his area to collect what he needs. I forgive him, I've never asked this of him before.

He follows me to the man on the bed, immediately falling to his knees as he starts to prepare him. My lover blushes, ashamed to be attended by Bagoas in this way. Bagoas covers his back first - long, sensuous strokes of oil slipping over his tanned skin. Bagoas oils his arms, then legs, then ingeniously contorts himself underneath my lover to oil his chest. Bagoas, the good boy, looks to me before he touches my lover intimately. I shake my head and he slides out from underneath him.

He knows well enough to leave the oil on the bed and bows in his strange way before returning to the harem.

I circle my lover once more, and I am surprised to find his slight erection gone. I pass a hand over his oiled skin, drawing the oil up from hip to shoulder. He does not look at me, and I must grab his face and force him to look in my eyes.

"You are ashamed." He nods. "Good. You shall not come to me unprepared again." He closes his eyes, the only way to avoid my gaze. "Look at me."

He squeezes his eyes shut before opening them, determination to be brave in the face of something intimidating. I know him, I know that manner. I love him for it. When he looks me in the eyes, his gaze is steady, and I know it is only because he trusts me that he is willing to bear this humiliation.

"I shall show you how to prepare, then," I say, quietly. Kindly. "Do not move unless I tell you."

The instruction is unnecessary, he knows his place. Still, he must control an impulse of one sort or another when I disrobe in front of him. He regains his half-erection and I am pleased. I sit on the bed next to him, and bite his waist. Not deep, not hard enough to bruise. My hands skate over his slick skin, wanting to touch everything, everywhere. He starts to tremble under my attentions, and I press into the skin, leaving streaks where the friction of my fingers clears the oil from his skin.

He is making sounds in the back of his throat and keeping them behind locked jaws. If I did not know to listen, I would have missed them. I lie on my back, trying to wriggle under him as Bagoas did, but my shoulders are too wide, and I have ordered him to stay. I press up on his chest, enough to lift his arms from the bed.

"Lift yourself up. I want to see you."

He lifts himself obediently, panic evident in his eyes when he can't decide what to do with his arms. He decides to leave them hang at his sides, and I leave them for now. His erection is jutting out from him, and it makes me smile when I notice. I see the muscles in his stomach twitch as I slalom my fingers up his torso. I kneel in front of him and press our chests together. I let the oil lubricate my way as I melt down his torso. He leans forward, but not too far – again showing the restraint I know him capable of. I take him in my mouth then and I can feel the strain as he keeps from saying, shouting, singing anything.

He is salty and smooth and I only need to take him in my mouth twice before I can feel his readiness. I continue, taking him in, releasing him slowly, then sliding my mouth in a single stroke down his cock. I know he will come if I continue - so does he. I wonder how he will deal with the dilemma. He starts to pull his hips away from me, but I pull him back in, his precarious balance no match for the strength in my arms. Two more strokes and he speaks.

"My king. Please allow me to complete my task as you wish."

It is well spoken. I want more.

I wait.

"I wish to call your name as you enter me."

I do not release him. I press harder with my lips and start to drag them off.

"Please, my king. It is your own request."

I release him, merciful when I know he would not be. I push back from him and stand. I take the oil Bagoas has left and spread it on my lover, on his cock and balls, on my fingers as they enter him. "Do you understand now, what readiness means?"

He is trembling again, an oddly beautiful shiver of muscle across his back. "Yes, my king. I understand."

I let him stay upright as I prepare myself to enter him. My cock slides around and I need both hands to position myself correctly. "Then come for me, and let me hear you call my name."

I press into him, releasing one hand to grab his cock. As soon as I complete my thrust I hear him, one long string of vowels as he comes in my hand.

I do not take long to finish and when I do, I hear him continuing to whisper my name, and I kiss it off his lips.

"Hephaestion."


End file.
